


Dream Girl

by PrislyDawn



Category: Dream Girl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original work. Also lazy with punctuation so tell me if it's confusing</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Also lazy with punctuation so tell me if it's confusing

Unreal  
Have you ever have an imaginary friend. I don't yet she keeps coming back in my dreams she just came to my life. I never imagined her yet she came in the second semester in my high school life. I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Finn Monroe I live in Californa my mom is dead but I can take care of myself. My dad is Jack Monroe still healing from an accident but I never knew anything but that. Its fine for me besides we're rich well because of his job no wonder he's never with us well me. The only thing I have from him is a picture and it just happened recently when my dream friend appeared. Anyway about my dream friend it was just the start of the semester then in a dream she started to appeared first I thought it was weird then it was fun playing with her like she's alive though it's impossible and only in a dream at that time I don't have any friends so I thought my mind made her to keep me accompanied until she started asking me what I want. She's nice though even though its a dream she can grant everything (like I said earlier) I need; they appeared to be delivered but not a single detail is written on the box she never had a clear identity only girls I like her to be or she wants to be. She also helps me study now I'm not the lowest in class I didn't believe at first when she asked but it happened. Though it's suspicious she is my best friend not because she grants my wishes but she is nice, sweet, kind and really cute though she changes appearances her attitude doesn't change. Everything I can dreamed off is there and magically appeared in real life so my life is completely happy but it changed also.


	2. Suspicious Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lazy with punctuation

In school I have friends now because of my grades its all thanks to her but for me she is the best even though she's not real. There was always a creepy feeling every break time until I saw a girl is she a stalker? I don't mind it until I saw her face she was my neighbour her name is Belle Ross the best student in my class. She's also pretty cute and smart and I know she's real and this isn't some kind of fantasy but why is she stalking me?. Only sometimes I notice she's there until I go look in the corner but after club time she isn't following me. Sometimes in weekends she's there don't know why don't care even in tests she looks at me. Maybe she thinks I'm cheating nobody expected a loser like me before can't anymore the worst she hasn't reported me to the teacher so thats good. I wonder she has a crush in me I don't want her (my dream friend) to over react either in a excited way or a jealous way shows are like that even though she is kind of realistic I know she isn't real but she usually acts like a real girl I never had a sister or a mom but I watch a lot of shows and its usually like that. Besides she is my only friend in my house I'm still pretty lonely so I like to doze off and dream of her. Anyway about Belle its still weird I wonder I think her dad, Kevin Ross he died with no explanation we kind off has no dads mine is alive but Belle before I see her and him have lots of fun times even in elementary so losing him is pretty bad for her unlike mine I never saw him face to face I think I hardly can remember anything so now it's sad for both are homes but I thinks her mom's alive but working abroad.  
So I guess she's lonely to...


	3. I Lo....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did punctuation!

Tonight its different not only did she (my dream friend) been quiet for the whole time. 

She turned into Belle tonight then she asked me. "Do you know her? "   
"Yeah she's my classmate I also think she's stalking me I don't know the reason why" why am I telling a figment of my own imagination is the more likely wisdom

"I'm telling you to stay away from her also don't tell her anything about anything about you, your dad, and me don't trust her in anything"she looked serious for the first time I wonder why on earth will I tell Belle about her she's not real. 

Then she said cheerfully with the smile that makes me feel calm"I'm made in your mind remember that's why I'm telling you that you should listen to yourself" She said keeping that calm smile. 

I guess she's right I mean she's knows that I made her I think so that means I should listen to her"I guess your right its not like I don't listen to you I always do your my best friend "

"Thanks for understanding now good night Finn!". The next day, Saturday, Belle asked me to go to the cafe I shouldn't go, then it would be rude if I didn't, so I went there it was silent for a few minutes then to be less awkward I asked... 

"Why did you ask me here?" sounding serious until a cold feeling went to me. I shouldn't have asked that. 

With a annoyed face she managed to say. 

"To ask you something about you and your sudden raise in grades" she looked sternly giving a chill on my back. 

Then I realized something "So you are the stalker!"

"Shut it! " She looked furious enough to maybe strangle me to death but she kept her composure and said

"Anyway"she looks straight at me again with a cold gaze "Nobody is helping you. Yet it feels like your cheating you don't study or do any homework yet you get the pretty decent grades.... no not decent sky rocketing grades!. "She gave me frost bite. This is too much. I've seen this before next thing I'll know she'll k-. I should listen maybe it's a misunderstanding yeah hopefully... 

I continued to listen as she said coldly "How do you do it? Hmmm I wonder it doesn't mean your dad's a scientist doesn't means he'll help you or his genius transfer to you, hell he never visited you. Maybe because your just a lazy oaf who cheats" wow that was harsh but wait. I continued to listen 

"So who's helping you in your studies It can't be you're mom she's dead or your dad so who's helping you, who?! " before she can say any more harsh things I replied. 

"My dad is a scientist? " that sounded stupid but is my father really.

She looked at me like I was the biggest idiot ever, grunted dropping her coldness and turns her face away "never mind" 

But in realty I don't know what to do she's scarier than I thought maybe I should have listened to myself. So I went silent not telling her anything and do anything at all. Her she gazes back at me again furious as she said creepily. 

"I'm still gonna follow you no matter how long or how creepy it is so answer my question and I will tell you something" she didn't specify what something a secret, a warning, or a threat. Its better I stay quiet but who knows what she'll do to me so I mustered up the courage to say. 

"I don't know what your talking about" 

She looks really furious but then she just walks out and said 

"you don't know how it feels and I really lo... " 

but she was already out. 

As I head myself to my home as well. Changing to my night clothes and falling asleep but without any dream at all just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for today.... I think


	4. Weirder yet weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit lengthy but I'll hope you like It : D

In school Belle didn't show up instead a student came she was in my class. I don't remember or know her though everyone else does, its weird. 

Her name is Pheobe Qonz she sits at the desk right next to me. I thought someone else was there... I think. Anyway she keeps looking at me a lot, sometimes blushing when doing so and now she's asking me to eat lunch with her too. She was like the prettiest girl in school and smartest (wait I know this?). So why is she asking of all guys who are better than me here but in the end I accepted it.

When at lunch she pulled me to a room with a cheerful personality that feels familiar somehow. When we entered the room everything was blank white. Nothing was there but Pheobe has a even more cheerful personality now. But I still have to ask anyway this void feels weird. 

"Where am I!? " I looked at Pheobe with a confused face 

"Your favorite place!"smiling brightly. I'm still confused how could I know or even "Your some or most of the times here!" that smile is so familiar it reminds me of someone. But I need answers

"But I don't even know where here is!? " She looks at me confused then back to the cheerfulness

"Silly Finn its what you always use, your head!" At this point I'm crazy this is not real place me back to the real world this is not rea-   
"Nooooo your not crazy this is real! " giggling happily and childishly. 

"That is creepy like really creepy.... " as I try to look for an exit to this weirdness till I realized what I said I looked at Pheobe she was smiling shyly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! " she began to giggle again

"It's okay I'm happy! " she hugs me to the floor? It sorta hurt but that proves I'm awake then. Actually this feels nice until she noticed what she did "hehehe oops " she stands dusting herself as I do the same. 

"Anyway though what are you and who are you really? " that sorta makes sense since its not normal going in your own head. I hope that wasn't rude though. She looked at me confused again

"Don't you know me I'm your best friend... wait this form is new to you so that makes sense and no its not rude" wow uhhh that wasn't what I was expecting 

"But your real!? " she looks at me joyfully

"Of course! I'am because of you. I was supposed to be just a imaginary friend but you thought of real girls and I used that information to be a real girl" she looked really happy with that smile so that means it is her then things keep getting weirder and weirder

"Well... wanna eat then? I forgot my lunch though..." she looks at me cheerfully 

"SURE! " she jumps in joy "also don't worry it's your head just think of it as hard as you want then it'll appear! Just like me!!! " I guess that makes sense. I thought of.... before I can say anything else a buffet of different kinds food appeared. Either I must be hungry or I can't choose. 

"Hehehe I think it's both" she starts eating lasagna. Guess she's right though so I began eating lasagna too. 

After a while we finished eating (some more food). I realize what time is it? I mean went for so long and so much happened we must be late for class. I quick try to imagine an exit but Pheobe looked sad. 

"What's wrong? " she looked at me with a sad expression

"Don't worry really, its timeless here so you don't have to go yet" she still had a sad expression

"But why are you sad" I know she's hearing my thoughts but I still have to ask

"I just want to stay longer I want to be here with you. Every time you wake up its lifeless here " she sits down on the floor and seems to be leaning on the wall. She hugs her knees as I looked at her feeling awful "Wait don't feel bad about it. I just wish I can be with you forever just me and you... every second waiting for you is like a year here"

"Me too but I wanna get back to the real world. I don't know why but at least your real right? " I hold out my hand. Then she took it, smiling cheerfully. 

"Yeah! Your right thanks" as she steps closer to near my face as she hugs me tightly. And I hugged back

"Wanna go back and be real people" as a exit appeared 

"With you always! " as she cheerfully went through and I followed behind. 

As we went through a door I heard something snapped. Or was it just my imagination. I followed Pheobe with her hand with mine feeling a chill when we went in our classroom. But everything was normal as class started, seeing Pheobe as bright as the sun and days passed with me smiling too. But the chill never ceased and Belle not appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya think


	5. Hiatus

I think I should stop this for a whole long while or maybe I'll delete it I dunno but until I have more free time this has to stop. Not much is reading anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
